


Her Rock

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was her rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by K_icker.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana stood silent and tense, her back to her lover, only the trembling of her shoulders as she took a shaky breath indicating her emotions, hurt and anger rolling off of her in waves.

“Dana–”

Without turning, Dana held up a hand, cutting off whatever her lover was going to say. She was too vulnerable, too _exposed_. She couldn’t handle understanding from Jess, much less comfort… not yet.

Jess’s own blood was beginning to boil. She couldn’t bear to see Dana hurt like this. The son of a bitch was going to pay when she got her hands on him. Despite her lover’s withdrawal, she couldn’t hold back when a quiet sob broke through Dana’s control. Jess physically turned Dana around and wrapped her in her arms.

Dana fought against the woman trying to hold her at first. Her control was shattering, the sharp edges inflicting emotional wounds. But Jess didn’t let her pull away. Slowly, eventually, Dana’s arms went around the brunette’s waist and she gave in. She cried and raged, Jess taking her pain and anger like rocks take waves – solid, strong, never moving, breaking the waves and sending them back into the ocean. Jess was her rock.


End file.
